Here We Go Again
by LaurynLou
Summary: Jinx is sick and tired of the lack of attention from Kid Flash and she is over it, while the Kid and his big mouth do little to help the situation. Prequel to House of Cards. KF/Jinx


Disclaimer: *_yawn_*

This is dedicated to TIRN33, as she is responsible for what is about to happen lol Also! This is a prequel to my other one-shot "House of Cards". Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Here We Go Again<strong>

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

He was going to be late...again! Why was he always late?

"You're late." Jinx commented, walking away from the Pizza Parlor and past the yellow blur that skidded to a halt.

"I can explain! You see, there was a bank robbery and hostages! My uncle and I had to..."

"Save it," Jinx said, putting her hand in the speedster's face and she continued to walked past him.

Kid Flash sped back up to her side, walking along side her, hands up in defense. "Listen, I'll make it up to you, let me take you out!"

"What so you can show up late again? That is, if you show up at! Go home." And with he watched her walk down the street, towards her apartment.

Kid Flash sighed and turned around prepared to go home when a thought hit him. He knew how to fix this!

Eight minutes later and he was standing in front of her door with a dozen roses in his hand, just like the one he had given to her back when they had first met, before they had started dating and before they had started fighting all the time. Always over the same thing. He was always late and as much as he hated to admit it, there was a few times he just didn't show up at all. Why couldn't she understand that being a hero, helping and protecting people came first? Probably because she hadn't been on the good side for very long.

Kid Flash looked up as he heard the sound of the elevator doors opening and watched Jinx step out. She stepped out, stopping only for a second to look at him, only to walk right past and into her apartment, slamming the door. Jinx let out the breath she was holding as she turned around. Only to be met with a dozen red roses.

"Pretty flowers for a pretty lady?" Kid Flash gave his best smile.

"Go home." Jinx growled, her eyes glowing pink right before the flowers wilted and died. The speedster frowned at the roses.

"Look I know I messed up, but sometimes things come up and people need me and..."

"I don't care. I'm tired of it and don't want to do this anymore. Frankly, I've got better things to do than to wait around for you and no amount," Jinx motioned towards the dead plants lying on her floor, "of flowers, is going to make up for lost time. I'm sick off waiting for you not to show up, I'm sick of being left behind as you go play 'hero', I'm sick of you flirting and checking out everything that moves, I'm sick of you. You need to get your priorities straight."

"You're being selfish! What do you want me to do? I can't just ignore the trouble and let innocent people get hurt!" He was almost shouting at this point.

"What I want, is for you to be there for me! Even when your with me, you're not 'with me'. Your always off in your own world and doing your own thing. Your all over the place and I can't keep up. All I want is a little bit of your time. If that is selfish, then so be it!"

"Oh so you're Miss Perfect! Miss Selfish! Miss Innocent!" His hands flew to his mouth. Sometimes he wished that his mouth wasn't faster than his brain. He was supposed to be making up with Jinx, not pissing her off more.

"Innocent? Did you forget who I am? I am anything but innocent. You really want to see just how 'innocent' I can be?" At this point, the Kid's hands were still on his mouth, his eyes staring into violent pink orbs. He began backing up, only to trip over a coffee table in the center of the room, landing on his back with a thud. "Not so fast now are you?"

"Jinx, I didn't mean it, you know I didn't mean it!"

"If you knew what was good for you, you'd leave."

Kid Flash didn't need to be told again. Within a flash, no pun intended, he was gone and on his way back to his uncle's how. He really messed up this time. He wished that he could rewind everything that had happened that night and start over. He did NOT want to lose Jinx. He'd wait a few day, let her cool own and hopefully they could work this little mess out. Until then, he would use the time to clear his head and 'get his priorities straight'.

He walked into the house, pulling off his mask so that he was just Wally now, wanting nothing more than to go lie down when uncle noticed him come in.

"Hey kiddo, how was your date?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." Wally said quietly as he made his way up the stairs.

"That bad, huh? Oh, before you go, your friend Robin and the rest of the titans were on the news tonight...they seem to be doing pretty good. I'm impressed."

Wally stopped at the mention of is friend's name. He hadn't seen Robin or the titans since the whole "Brain" incident. Perhaps he'd take a few days and pay him a visit while he waited for Jinx to calm down. Yes, come morning he was heading to Jump City. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
